Barrels
Barrels are storage blocks for fluids and some solid blocks, added by Ex Nihilo in Version 1.0. General 'Wooden Barrels' The Wooden Barrel is similar to the stone barrel except for a few things. A wooden barrel will leak liquids over time, and also wooden barrels cannot hold lava for a long period of time. There are six different types of wooden barrels; Oak, Spruce, Birch, Jungle, Acacia and Dark Oak. All six types perform the same thing but look slightly different. It also can be used to Summon Endermen with Creepy Dolls. Obtaining Wooden Barrels can be crafted as follows: 'Stone Barrels' A Stone Barrel does the same thing as a wooden barrel except it holds lava without eventually burning up. Its strong walls prevent it from leaking and producing Mossy Blocks. It also can be used to Summon Blazes with Angry Dolls unlike the Wooden Barrel. Stone barrels were added in Version 1.10 of Ex Nihilo. Obtaining Stone barrels are crafted similiar to Wooden Barrels, only Stone is used to craft it instead of wood. Purpose Barrels have many uses, where each is quite useful for Skyblock worlds. Composting Barrels can compost items into dirt when they are filled with organic material. The following table describes what items can be composted and what percentage they contribute to a full barrel of compost. When a barrel is completely filled with compostable material, it will start to compost its content. This process takes roughly 100 seconds to finish. After that, the barrel is filled with a block of dirt, which then can be ejected by right-clicking. Storing Fluids Barrels can hold fluids as well as solid blocks. However, when a wooden barrel is filled with lava, it will (obviously) burn down after some time. As a special twist, barrels placed under the open sky will collect rain on downfall. Transforming When wooden barrels are filled with water, they turn Cobblestone around into Mossy Cobblestone. This process can only happen when the blocks around are not affected by rain, and will then take 100 mB Water from the barrel. Also, when a barrel is placed adjacent to a block of Mycelium, it will turn water inside into Witch Water (WARNING: Wooden Barrels may disappear!). When Water flows above a barrel filled with Lava, it transforms into Obsidian. If composted dirt is left near Mycelium for a while, it will turn into Mycelium block (thus allowing to obtain Mycelium blocks without Silk Touch) Summoning Monsters Stone barrels are also able to spawn some creatures, when tapped with Dolls: * A Barrel filled with Lava and tapped with an Angry Doll will summon a Blaze (WARNING: It might explode!) * A Barrel filled with Witch Water and tapped with a Creepy Doll will summon an Enderman Mixing When a Barrel is filled with fluids, it can turn some blocks used on them into other items: All the recipes can be done in either stone or wooden Barrels. However, as said above, Wooden Barrels tend to burn down when filled with Lava or Witch Water, so all recipes involving these are recommended to be done in a Stone Barrel. Compatibility Barrels work together with the following mods and blocks: * Minecraft Vanilla: ** Hoppers can be used to put items into a barrel, as well as to eject them. * Extra Utilities: ** Both types of Transfer Nodes (Item & Liquid) can be used to import and export items/fluids * Thermal Expansion and Add-ons: ** Itemducts, Fluiducts, and the servos, retrievers, and filters work perfectly fine for import and exporting of the barrels. * Applied Energistics 2 ** Import and Export busses can be used. Gallery HmB3FZ8-1-.png|Using dust in a Wood Barrel filled with water will give you clay. HtI8iYy-1-.png|Placing a Wood Barrel filled with Water on mycelium will make Witch water, to which you can add sand to create soul sand. 2013-11-29_20.17.38.png|Using hoppers to automate the making of dirt. GI7SLsI-1-.png|Wood Barrels being used to compost. Category:Blocks __FORCETOC__